


Take it Slow

by factorielle



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: First Kiss, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle





	Take it Slow

So they've confessed (in half-mumbled words right before an at-bat), are holding hands (in circumstances not imposed by Momokan), dating (spending time together that is not directly related to school or baseball), and working up to more (maybe).

It's all nice and slow-paced, pretty much exactly what Suyama ever expected of his first romance (except for the less-disturbing-than-it-should-be bit where the other party is not a girl) – until Tajima ruins it.

As Suyama sees it, it goes like this: Sakaeguchi has some vice-captain thing or other to discuss with Hanai at lunch, so Suyama goes with him because there's nothing better to do (there's hardly ever anything better to do than walk along Sakaeguchi, as far as he's concerned). When they get to the door of class 7, they overhear a loud and clear "I mean, the way they look at each other all the time? And did you see, at the last game, they got out of the locker room together and they looked so _relaxed_ and-"

"Your voice is too loud," Hanai growls. Shielding Sakaeguchi from the blast on instinct, Suyama dares a glance into the classroom, and finds Tajima sitting on Hanai's table, Mihashi sharing a very small portion of Abe's desk for his lunch, and Shinooka blushing deep and pretending really hard that she doesn't know them.

"But it's so obvious they're doing it!" Tajima protests, louder than ever. "Abe, you tell him."

Mihashi squeaks, but Abe doesn't look away from the bit of sausage threatening to fall out of his pitcher's chopsticks. "Yes, it's obvious. Also, I don't care," he snaps.

Tajima pouts, and Suyama pulls back to glance at Sakaeguchi, who is blushing as hard as ever and looking anywhere but at him. "I guess we should come back later?" he offers; Sakaeguchi nods fervently and they head back to their own classroom in awkward silence.   


* * *

He keeps glancing at Sakaeguchi throughout the afternoon, in class and at practice, and then they don't even get a chance to say goodnight as the flow of their teammates separates them.

Suyama spends the rest of his evening looking at the ceiling and resisting the urge to fetch Mr. Cuddly from his box on the top shelf of the cupboard. It doesn't bother him too much that the others are discussing them; it does bother him that they think they've... done it, because he hasn't even thought about it much yet, what 'it' could be like.

It bothers him even more that _he_ is thinking about it now; about kissing Sakaeguchi (maybe while sitting on a hill, watching the sunset), about touching him – and suddenly they're not in the open air anymore but in Suyama's bedroom and he can almost _see_ Sakaeguchi standing there with his shirt off, joining him on the bed and-

It's past one in the morning when he decides that he really needs to go to the bathroom, if only to wash his hands. When he comes back, feeling fresher but also unbelievably guilty, he finds an email on his phone, abandoned by the pillow – _Can you come early tomorrow?_

The unintentional innuendo makes him bury his face in the pillow – but not before setting his alarm half an hour early for the next morning.  


* * *

There's no one when he gets there, not even Hanai or Momokan, and he's just passed the last corner to the clubroom when he hears his name called from right behind. He turns around, and finds his friend (boyfriend?) looking troubled but determined but above all very close.

They share their first kiss there, under the rising sun on school grounds, soft and sweet and hesitant; the second, in the shadow nearby with Sakaeguchi pressed against the wall, roving hands and needy sounds coming from both of them.

The third is interrupted by the sounds of a conversation getting closer, but glancing at Sakaeguchi's face, Suyama thinks it won't be long before the next one, and the next – and soon enough they'll be proving Tajima right.  


* * *

**OMAKE**

"I KNEW IT!" Tajima boasts, almost running Oki over as he bursts out of the clubhouse. Having apparently learned nothing, Suyama glances inside, and finds Mizutani doing up his pants with a deep blush - as Izumi, standing two feet away, licks something up the inside of his wrist with no trace of shame at all.

Oh.

So that's what he was talking about.


End file.
